


[Podfic of] Inferior Empires

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Code Geass
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It would be a great battle. I'm sure you would . . . struggle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Inferior Empires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inferior Empires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259373) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1WLUUUd) [2.4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 05:11 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
